Fly Away
by cheyanna.miller1
Summary: Elizabeth Michealis dies and is sent to heaven. The catch is, she isn't suppose to be there. Join Elizabeth as she finds out why she died and falls in love along the way. Castiel/oc
1. Chapter 1

The pain was excruciating. It felt like my body was being ran over by a semi. Thats all I rememeber, that and the screaming. I don't know who's it was. All I know is that I died.

I was floating. I couldn't feel the ground, but I could feel the wind. It was a soft caress against my body. I could hear a quiet humming coming from above me. It was gradually getting louder. I realized that it was heading towards me. I tried to open my eyes to see what it was. My eyes felt like lead, I couldn't even open them a little bit. I stopped and listened to the humming. As I listened I realized it wasn't humming at all it was talking. There was too many voices for me to pick out what they were saying.

Some of the voices stopped talking and I was finally able to understand some of what they were saying. "...still hasn't opened her eyes.."

"...boss doesn't know..."

"...hope she wakes..." All of a sudden they all stopped talking. I felt the wind pick up speed and started blowing harder. There was a vibration in the air that made my hair stand on end. I could hear footsteps, but how could that be I was floating? The footsteps stopped right next to my head. I heard a flutter of wings then a warm blanket covering my body.

" She is still here with us," I heard a man say. His voice was smooth like silk. The warm blanket was lifted from my body and I shivered from the sudden rush of cold air.

" The boss says to take her to the chamber until she wakes up," the man said again. I felt arms pick me up. They were warm and large. I tried opening my eyes again and I could feel that they were starting to yield. I heard another flutter of wings and felt a huge rush of wind against me. The man landed and my body bounced with the force. His footsteps echoed loudly in the air. As we walked I could feel eyes on me.

The man turned and layed me in a soft bed. It was warm in the room and I was quickly sleepy. I heard the man leave the room and shut the door. Right before I fell asleep I heard someone enter the room.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the room was freezing cold. I tried to open my eyes again and they finally yielded. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the crust that had gathered. I looked around and the first thing that I saw was the bed I was laying on. It was a queen size with red satin sheets. The blanket had gold gilding on the bottom. It was a canopy bed, the canopy was red and gold. It shimmered when I turned my head. I pushed back the blanket and scooted towards the end of the bed. I looked around and saw the walls were an off white color. I stood up and rightly fell back against the bed. I tried to stand again and grabbed the bed side table to keep my balance. My feet sunk in the deep carpet. I shuffled forward towards the door. I heard a door behind me open and I spun around. I turned too quickly and started to fall. Right before I hit the ground something warm caught me.

The thing put me on my feet and I could finally get a good look at it. It was a man. He was tall, way taller than I was at 5'3. He had messy brown hair and startling blue eyes. His lips were pink and chapped. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie. Over the suit was a tan trench coat. My mouth fell open in shock. " Who are you and how did you get over here so fast?" I asked shocked.

" I am Castiel, angel of the lord. I had gotten over here so fast due to my wings," Castiel said. His voice was deep and gravely and instantly sent shivers down my spine.

" Well Castiel angel of the lord, where am I and how did I get here?"

" Do you not know where you are?" He tilted his head and looked at me questioningly. I shook my head.

"It is not my place to tell you where we reside. If you would like I will take you to someone who can." I nodded my head and gestured for him to lead the way. He looked down at me.

"Would you not like to change before we leave? There are many people here who found your lack of clothing offensive." I looked down at myself and instantly blushed. I was only wearing a white see through dress that went down to my knees. It was strapless and beautiful, but highly embarrassing. I nodded my head and looked around.

"Do you know where I can find some clothing to change into?" He pointed towards a dresser that I hadn't noticed was there. I walked over to the drawer and opened the top one. I found some undergarments, jeans, and a t-shirt. I looked at hime again and he looked back questioning.

"Do you know where a bathroom is so I can change?"

"Do not be embarrassed. The human body has been around for a millennium and I have seen all types of body's without clothing, but if you would like to change in a bathroom there is one right behind you." I turned around a door that wasn't there before was suddenly there. I looked at the door and back to him. I walked forward and opened the door. I opened it and behind it was a small bathroom. There was only enough room for me to change. I turned around and shut the door. I looked around and there was a small corner shower. There was a toilet and that was about it. I quickly changed and walked back out. He hadn't moved from that spot since I went in the bathroom.

I gestured for him to lead the way again and he turned around and walked from the room. I followed him into a long stone corridor. It was light in lanterns that light as we walked by. I followed him down that corridor for what seemed like miles. When he finally stopped I peeked around him and saw a large wooden door. He opened it and turned towards me and gestured me forward. I walked through the door into a grand throne room. I turned around and saw Castiel and the door, but no stone corridor. I turned back around and saw a man.

He looked to be in his mid forties. He was slightly shorter than Castiel. His skin was smooth and looked like milk chocolate. "I believe you have some questions for me," his voice was smooth. I stared at him in shock.

"You're the voice I heard when I was, well not awake, but something like that!" I shouted in shock.

He laughed and nodded "Yes that was me. I'm glad you are finally awake, but now we have business to do. Castiel leave us for a few moments." I looked back at him and he looked at me silently asking if he wanted me to stay or not. I shook my head and he dissapeared with a sound of fluttering of wings. I looked back at the strange man.

"What is your name?" I took a few tentative steps forward. Tables and chairs appeared out of thin air and food was on the table. There was cheesburgers and pepsi, my favorite. My mouth watered at the sight of the food and I took a few more steps.

"Come sit down. There is a lot we must talk about and I would feel very rude if I sat and you stood. As for your question my name is Uriel." The man sat down and gestured for me to join him. I walked forward and sat down at the table hesitantly. He nodded toward the food and I grabbed a burger and soda. I took a bite and put the sandwhich down and looked at him.

"Ah yes ok then. I'm sure I can guess what some of your questions will be so let me awnser those first. Where you are, well you are in heaven." He held up his hand to stop me from speaking. "Yes, heaven. How did you get here? Well i'm sure you can guess. You died and you have my condolences. You see you were not suppose to come up here. As to how you came up here we can not be sure, but we have our theorys," He clasped his hands together and looked down at them. He looked back up and me with a stare that I couldn't decipher. What is curiosity or simply just boredom.

My mind was in a whirlwind. All of these he said couldn't be true could it? I can't be dead, this all just a dream. I looked up at him in triumpth. "This is just a dream! I am not dead. I can't be! Mom will be yelling for me to get up for school at any moment." He looked at me with pity.

"No you are dead. I'm very sorry Elizabeth, but your mom won't be waking you up and you will not ever go to school again." I stood up quickly and knocked the chair over in my haste. I could feel my rage building. I swiped my arms across the table and the food went flying. The glass broke all over the floor. The ballroom dissapeared and we were standing in a cemetery beside a fresh grave.

"Where are we? Why have you brought me here!" I yelled and turned around, but Uriel was gone. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed across the sky. It started to pour and I looked down at the tombstone. I could feel my clothes gathering weight from the rain and my hair being plastered to my head, but I couldn't care less. I fell too my knees in shock and pain. I felt something warm against my face. I couldn't stop crying. I re-read the tombstone again and again hoping it would change and I would wake up warm and cozy in my bed with the smell of bacon in the air. I knew deep down that would never happen again as I re-read the tombstone again.

_Elizabeth Michealis 1994-2012 Loving daughter and sister_

I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw and sore. My heart felt like it was breaking. I would never again see my mom or my baby brother. I wouldn't ever see my best friend or go to the movies. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and drag me onto their lap. I wrapped my arms around their waist and buried my face into their chest. I heard them shhhing and stroking my hair. "Everything will be ok I promise," I heard them whisper.


End file.
